


Figer La Terre

by Linwery



Series: Les cicatrices de la vie [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guildes et Mages, Guilde Aobajousai, Guilde Datekougyou | Date Tech, Guilde Fukurodani, Guilde Karasuno, Guilde Nekoma, M/M, Méchant Shiratorizawa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linwery/pseuds/Linwery
Summary: Yahaba et Kyoutani sont envoyés donner un coup de patte à la guilde Nekoma. Les tourtereaux n'étant pas très fan de la compagnies que les chats proposent n'apprécie vraiment pas cette mission. Qui plus est, Karasuno est là pour empirer les choses .Shiratorizawa n'aurait probablement pas du "déclarer la guerre" à Nekoma.Univers alternatif : guildes de mages et familiers.(Titre alternatif: Où comment se retrouver en infiltration avec huit boulets.)





	1. 1. Les chatons chiants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, merci de lire mon histoire !  
> J'avoue avoir quelques problèmes en orthographe mais je fais en sorte que cela ne soit pas illisible pour autant ;D  
> Sinon c'est centré sur la relation entre Kyoutani et Yahaba ici <3

Convoqué par Oikawa, le mage temporel se hâtait dans ses préparatifs. Comme d’habitude, c’était son incroyable familier qui possédait une capacité de communication infime, qui avait d’abord reçu l’information. Et bien évidemment Kyoutani avait complètement oublié de lui dire que le chef de guilde souhaitait lui parler.   
Il n’appréciait pas spécialement Oikawa, pas comme Kyoutani qui lui vouait une haine sans nom sortie de nulle part, mais son supérieure n’était pas très doux malgré son ton enfantin qui d’après son partenaire était insupportable.

Une fois qu’il eut enfin fini de se préparer, il se rendit vers le bureau d’Iwaizumi et d’Oikawa. Il n’avait pas demandé à Kyoutani de l’accompagner, bizarrement, il avait ressentit la colère du blond et n’avait pas chercher à le taquiner. Il savait pertinemment que le familier avait horreur de recevoir des ordres, encore plus de la part d’Oikawa. Il lui expliquerait après, c’était bien plus sûr pour ses oreilles. 

Il toqua, seulement trois coups, avant d’entendre Oikawa lui dire d’entrer.

La salle était propre et bien ranger, c’était sûrement Iwaizumi qui l’avait une fois de plus nettoyé. Seul le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce était légèrement en désordre. 

- Bon, je suis content de te voir enfin arriver. Je suppose que ce chien enragé ne t’avais pas prévenu du tout.. Salua Oikawa, il attrapa une des feuilles dans ses deux mains.

- Oui. J’en suis désolé… S’excusa Yahaba, serrant ses deux mains derrière son dos.

Oikawa n’avait pas l’air énervé, il ne s’énervait jamais contre ses membres de guilde et puis lui aussi subissait les humeurs négatives de Kyoutani. Il reprit doucement :

- Je suis heureux de t’annoncer que nous partons en mission, Iwaizumi lui tapota doucement l’épaule en lui montrant la pile de feuilles encore entassé sur le bureau. Oh oui c’est vrai, la paperasse, je l’avais oublié à vrai dire ! Changement de plan mon cher Shi-Chan, vous partez seulement tous les deux faire une mission en groupe ! 

Yahaba s’arrêta et se figea en entendant la partie du discours qui disait qu’ils allaient devoir rester avec d’autres groupes de mages. Il devait s’interposer avant qu’une catastrophe n’arrive !

- Oikawa, je sais très bien que je t’es dis que je m’ennuyais ces temps-ci… Mais comment dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire équipes avec d’autres et Kyoutani non plus.

Iwaizumi savait très bien que Yahaba n’appréciait pas de côtoyer des gens qui n’étaient pas de son entourage, il avait eu du mal avec Kunimi et Kindaichi mais maintenant c’était enfin réglé.   
Le problème, c’est qu’il refuse encore et toujours les missions de groupe…

- Kyoutani n’aime jamais mes idées. Donc son avis ne compte pas. Déclara le chef.

- Je suis son partenaire et je me dois de le défendre. Et je continue à dire que je ne veux pas y aller, il n’y a pas d’avis à avoir, non, c’est non. Fini Yahaba, il n’aimait pas quand les choses finissaient mal et connaissent l’animal… Oikawa n’arrêterait pas de lui demander, encore et encore.

Et le chef de guilde fit exactement ce que le mage temporel avait prédit, il avait même préparé une feuille pour ça. Bien évidemment Iwaizumi n’avait pas du tout apprécié le ton utilisé par Yahaba, il fronçait durement les sourcils pour lui faire savoir, il prit les choses en main très vite. 

- Yahaba, ce n’est pas une demande. Je vais te l’expliquer plus clairement d’accord ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua rapidement. Nous sommes une petite guilde qui à de grosses dettes envers Nekoma, et ils ont besoin d’aide là-bas. Je te laisse donc deviner que toi et Kyoutani ne devaient absolument vous-y rendre à la base, mais Makki et Matsun n’étant pas encore rentrés et que les autres membres n’ont pas vraiment le niveau nécessaire, nous n’avions pas le choix.

Le familier avait légèrement élevé la voix vers la fin de ses explications. Yahaba n’avait pas la force mentale suffisante pour contrarier encore plus Iwaizumi, il n’avait pas voulu être irritant, il ne supportait tout simplement pas l’idée de rester plusieurs semaines avec d’autres équipes inconnues.

Et comme si le familier avait réussi à lire ses traits de caractères actuels, sont visage s’adoucissait lentement. Oikawa avait fermés les yeux, d’ennuis sûrement. Parce que le mage le plus fort de la guilde était aussi celui avec pleins de défauts… 

Mais ici, les membres n’étaient certainement pas du genre à souligner les défauts. 

- Je n’ai pas le choix, du tout ? Espéra encore Yahaba.

- Non. Mais si tu le souhaites, dès que les deux idiots rentrent on te les envoie ?

Yahaba déclina la proposition d’Oikawa :

- Non merci, c’est tentant, mais je pense qu’ils seront fatigués. Il soupira et marmonna dans une barbe imaginaire : le travail, c’est la santé… Courage ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Il reprit plus fort, bon, je suppose que nous devons y aller de suite.

Oikawa lui offrit un petit signe de main, et lui répondit seulement d’un hochement de tête. Iwaizumi, lui, était de nouveau la tête plongé dans la paperasse la plus totale. 

Il n’arrêtait pas de se demander quelle serait la réaction de son amant en apprenant la nouvelle. Il savait très bien qu’elle ne serait pas positive et que les premières heures de trajets allaient êtres infernale, il soupirait rien qu’à l’idée et enjamba le pas pour affronter plus vite la colère du chien. 

Il arriva rapidement au réfectoire, il essaya de tirer un sourire mesquin sur son visage, mais c’était impossible pour le moment. Il avait dit à Kyoutani d’y aller et de prendre un peu à manger pour eux deux, son excuse : ‘imagine on doit partir vite’.   
Il fut surpris de voir que son ami/amant/partenaire avait réellement réservé une part pour lui. Un tendre sourire s’installa sur ses lèvres, c’était un geste si doux. 

Dommage pour lui, parce que la mine endormit du familier n’allait pas rester pour bien longtemps. Il hésitait encore entre lui dire avant ou après son petit-déjeuné. 

Le choix fut vite fait…

- Alors ? Demanda calmement Kyoutani.

- Je préfère déjeuner calmement et te le dire après. Répondit simplement le mage.

- Je peux essayer de deviner ?

- Non. Laisse moi manger, promis, je te le dirais.

- C’est parce que je me suis défoulé dans le bureau de ce connard ?

- Co-connard ? Souffla doucement le mage, il attrapa un croissant. Tu as fait quoi ?! S’énerva Yahaba après avoir comprit.

Kyoutani lui n’avait pas l’air de comprendre, il avait toujours passés ses nerfs sur les meubles neufs du maître des lieux. Visiblement Yahaba venait tout juste de le découvrir, peut-être qu’il aurait dû le garder pour lui-même. 

- Ce n'est pas ça, je suppose.

- Non ! C’est pire, nous sommes assignés à une mission en groupes. Cria le mage, il se leva d’un bond et partit, bien sûr, il avait fini de manger.

Celui avec qui il parlait quelques minutes avant ne le suivait pas. Bien évidemment qu’il allait en toucher deux mots à Oikawa, il n’avait pas crié de ce qu’avait entendu Yahaba. C’était une bonne chose non ?

Il décida de n’emporter qu’un seul sac de vivres, comportant seulement des vêtements de rechange, le l’argent et une carte.

Et bien rapidement, il vit Kyoutani sortir d’une pièce, le visage énervé et des feuilles froissées dans les mains. Yahaba en avait déduit que s’était l’explication de la mission… Le familier arriva à toute vitesse devant lui et attrapa violemment le sac pour le mettre sur ses épaules.   
Le mage avait comprit le message assez vite et s’activa, ils sortirent tout deux du bâtiment et Yahaba laissa une lumière violette les entourés en saisissant une des mains de l’énerver. Une fleur de couleur pourpre poussa à une vitesse fulgurante, laissant apparaître une faille d’un violet profondément froid. 

Kyoutani, qui connaissait plutôt bien le processus, mit un pied après l’autre dedans. Il attira Yahaba avec lui, un peu violemment. La sensation était paralysante pour Kyoutani, heureusement, les familiers avaient l’habitude d’utiliser des moyens de téléportations, parfois un peu étranges. Mais là, c’était autre chose, le temps est une chose fragile et peu de familiers désiraient l’utiliser malgré sa puissance destructrice. 

Dans ce que Yahaba appelait une ‘faille’, personne, à part ceux qui maîtrisent le temps, ne peuvent s’y diriger. C’était comme si le corps refusait de répondre aux mouvements commandés par le cerveau. Yahaba devait donc diriger Kyoutani dans un endroit vide, vide de bruit, vide de vie. Le corps du blond n’était pas rigide, il n’était absolument pas mort, c’était donc facile pour le mage de les diriger tous les deux et puis il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gravité ici.

Une fois sortit, le mage avait ouvert une autre faille là où il pensait se trouver devant la guilde de Nekoma. Il inspira et soupira, exténué par cette magie si puissante. Ils n’aimaient pas utiliser les transports habituels, alors ils utilisaient la magie de manipulation temporelle, qui permet aussi de créer des failles dans le vide ou bien sur le sol, pour se rendre d’un point à un autre.

 Ils n’avaient pas vraiment atterri devant les portes de la guilde Nekoma, mais quelque part d’autre, dans un village connu et reconnaissable entre mille Kantoji*. 

- On se rend d’abord là où nous sommes attendus ? Demanda le mage, ne laissant toujours pas la main du familier lui échapper, il avait encore peur de tomber.

- Je te dirais bien non, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Le blond soupira, lassé. Il ne détestait pas les missions de groupe, pour la simple et bonne raison que c’est grâce à elles que l’on pouvait prouver sa force à d’autres. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il appréciait ça, les autres mages étaient souvent instable mentalement, c’est ce qu’il à comprit assez vite. 

- On peut passer par des boutiques, comme ça, je pourrais nous prendre des capes ! S’extasiait le mage aux cheveux clairs, reprenant déjà plus de couleurs.

- Pas besoin. Si tu as froid, dis-le-moi. Si tu as chaud aussi, il te suffit de me le dire et j’utiliserais la terre pour nous protéger. Dit calmement Kyoutani.

Il serrait son collier, Yahaba le remarqua rapidement et leva un sourcil. Il y a déjà un moment Kyoutani lui avait expliqué à quoi servait cette gemme, parce que plus précisément, c’était ça que tenait fermement le chien. Elle était utile parce qu’elle avait un pouvoir apaisant et que sans elle rien ne pourrait prouver leur relation. 

C’était une Agate, elle reflétait le besoin de protection du mage, sa solitude et son intelligence. Mais il lui avait aussi dit qu’elle était l’essence même de leur pacte, l’agate était une pierre qui prouvait que Kyoutani était le familier parfait pour Yahaba. Parce qu’il remplissait en tout points toutes les conditions. Et cette pierre était aussi synonyme de protection, celle qu’incarnait Kyoutani… 

- Tu es sûr d’aller bien ? Les chemins temporels te donnent mal au cœur ?

- Non. Je vais bien et je te l’ai déjà dit, c’est juste une sensation bizarre que donnent, ces chemins…

Yahaba hocha la tête, Kyoutani ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui le tracassait ? Et bien, il ne chercherait pas, enfin pas tout de suite. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le grand bâtiment, qui ressemblait à une église  mais légèrement plus imposante avec une horloge en bois, avec comme couleurs du rouge et du noir, il y avait un peu de blanc aussi mais juste un peu. Cette horloge était très belle et très visible au milieu, entre le toit et la façade.

- C’est sûrement ici. Affirma Yahaba.

- Mouais, c’est drôlement calme. Je croyais que les chats étaient réputés pour être bruyants…

- Je suis surpris aussi. Répondit le mage, en vérité, il n’avait pas l’air d’être surpris.

L’arrivé d’un chat, un petit chat couleur crème les arrêta dans leurs suppositions. Il s’approchait d’eux d’un pas furtif, mais bien vite une ombre le surplomba et il fut attrapé, par deux mains pale et porté en l’air. Le chat, ou chaton, Yahaba n’était pas sûr de lui en même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était franchement petit… Le chaton se débattait comme un beau diable. Puis rapidement déposer contre le torse de la personne qui l’avait chopé. 

- Je suis le meilleur mage de Nekoma ! Lev Haiba, ravis de vous rencontrer ! Se présenta-t-il.

Il avait de beaux cheveux argentés, qui tiraient vers le blanc pur, et de fins yeux verts. Sans oublier sa très grande taille, le familier de Yahaba était encore choqué, ce n'était pas courant les gens aussi grands.

- Remercier moi, Yaku était prêt à vous faire la peau, il montra le chat dans ses bras qui se débattait encore, plantant parfois ses griffes. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est facilement irritable, vous devriez peut-être vous présenter ?

Le mage du temps cligna des yeux, il avait encore moins envie de partir en mission maintenant. Il fit un effort, et lâcha la main de Kyoutani, ne lui demander pas quand et où il avait saisi parce qu’il ne le savait plus. 

- Nous sommes l’équipe envoyée pas Aoba Josai. Je me présente : Shigeru Yahaba, je suis un mage.

- Kyoutani.

Lev soupira, ils n’étaient pas très bavards, c’est deux là. 

- Pose-moi parterre saleté de géant ! Hurla ou miaula Yaku.

- Quoi ? Non, tu es tellement doux ! Protesta celui aux cheveux argenté.

- Je te l’assure, si tu ne me lâches pas… Yahaba attendait la suite, à sa grande surprise le chat arrêta de parler.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, ça allait être long et il en était assez sûr. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, prêts soupirer pour la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre, avant de comprendre que le chaton couleur crème n’était plus avec eux… 

- D’accord, d’accord… T’étais pas obligé de me hurler dessus.

- Géant de mes deux, réfléchit un peu, tu me fiches la honte devant ceux qui nous aident !

De ce qu’avait entendu Yahaba, le familier de l’argenter n’avait pas vraiment hurlé, et d’où sortait cette voix ? Il regrettait déjà le calme qui régnait avant, les félins portaient plutôt bien leurs réputations finalement. 

Quelqu’un d’autre apparut, c’était un garçon plutôt court de taille, sans mentir le gars derrière lui faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains clairs aussi et de grands yeux marron.   
Kyoutani qui était à ses côtés depuis un bon moment maintenant avança un peu. Visiblement, quelque chose le turlupinait avec ce familier étrange. 

- Tu t’appelles Yaku ? Il s’approcha lentement du petit familier, humant l’air, il prit sa forme animale. Ton odeur aussi me dit quelque chose…

Le petit familier recula de quelques pas, et se changea en animal aussi, il n’appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout les manières de ce chien. 

- Éloigne-toi sale bête ! Miaulait désespérément Yaku, je vais te crever un œil si tu t’approches !

Kyoutani recula, et s’assit remuant la queue rapidement. 

- Je suis content qui tu es finalement échappé à ces bandits. Tu n’as pas vraiment changé... À moins que ce ‘‘Lev Haiba’’ ne t’es acheté ?

Yahaba laissa un petit rire lui échapper, Kyoutani qui remuait la queue, c’était rare et ridicule en plus de ça. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par le regard noir de Kyoutani. Bien que Yahaba n’eût pas vraiment compris de quoi parlait son partenaire… Les deux familiers, enfin un des deux en-tout-cas, avaient l’air de se connaître. Ça avait surpris Lev, visiblement le mage de temps avait l’habitude de ce genre de situation. 

- Ah ! Tu es Kyoutani ! Comprit Yaku arrêtant tous mouvement. Moi, je suis heureux de voir que tu as finalement fait ami-ami avec un mage !

- Hein ? Je pensais que t’étais trop affolé par les trafiquants pour voir quoi que ce soit. Et on est pas ami…

- Sympa… Soupira Yahaba, il savait très bien que Kyoutani ne le pensait pas, il espérait en fait.

Lev prit de nouveaux Yaku dans ses bras, cette fois si le familier le laissa faire, le mage aux yeux vert murmura rapidement ‘‘T’es vraiment trop mignon Yaku’’ et soupira de contentement.   
Il faisait assez froid dehors et Yahaba avait très envie de rentrer, Lev l’avait comprit et proposa à l’équipe de soutien de les suivre. 

- C’est par là. Chuchota Yaku, s’installant plus confortablement entre les puissants bras de Lev.

- Il fait froid ici, c’est normal à cette heure-ci ? Questionna Yahaba.

- Pas vraiment, c’est le problème justement, le temps est déréglé depuis plus d’un mois. Lui répondit le matou rapidement.

Kyoutani fit mine d’écouter ce que disait le félin pendant près de deux minutes, environs, avant de finalement laisser tomber. Son mage lui expliquerait, comme à chaque fois. 

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment, dont les murs en briques semblaient usé par le temps. Yahaba prenait note de tous ce qu’il voyait, les petits détails étaient très important eux aussi. Et si Oikawa décidait de déclarer la ‘‘guerre’’ à une autre guilde, bien plus tard, ça lui sera probablement utile. 

Ce que redoutait le mage depuis le début, c’était les équipes avec qui ils allaient devoir coopérer. Et malheureusement, le moment approchait à grands pas. Il n’aimait pas du tout les membres de Karasuno, le mage du temps priait pour qu’il n’y en est aucun, mais étant donné la relation qu’entretenaient ces deux guildes… 

Celui dont la chevelure était semblable à la neige ouvrit rapidement la porte, étrangement et comparait à leur guilde, ce n'était pas une grande porte, elles étaient normales. Oikawa avait toujours aimé sortir du lot… 

- Nous les avons récupérés ! S’écria Lev, lâchant le chat sur une des chaises.

- Ouf, heureusement que Yaku était avec toi alors. Déclara une autre personne, ces cheveux sombres recouvraient une bonne partie de son visage.  
- Faudrait que tu t’en souviennes un jour quand même… Les couleurs d’Aoba Josai c’est le blanc et le bleu turquoise. Continua une nouvelle personne, cette fois Yahaba prit la note mentale que les cheveux de cette personne ressemblait à du flan.

- Eh ! J’essaye de retenir ce n'est pas de ma faute… Sinon, je vais faire les présentations ! Le chien, c’est Kyoutani, et l’autre, c’est Yahaba.

‘‘L’autre’’ ? Quel incroyable niveau de politesse il avait celui-là. Il n’avait pas préféré relever, ne souhaitant pas lancer un débat. 

- Bonjour ! S’exclama celui dont la coiffure lui cachait un œil, je peux avoir vos pouvoirs s’il vous plaît ?

Kyoutani grogna, un son très féroce qui avait fait reculer les plus curieux, Yahaba l’en remerciait mentalement. 

- Je suis un mage temporel et Kyoutani un familier qui maîtrise la terre. Répondit simplement Yahaba.

- Tu utilises le temps ?

- Oui, et je ne connais toujours pas vos prénoms…

- Ah, lui s’est Kenma et je suis Kuro. Lev n’est pas doué, je m’en excuse. Kuro lançait un regard désespéré à Yaku, il voulait clairement de l’aide.

Et visiblement Yaku n’avait pas envie de l’aider, préférant s’occuper de son mage qui… Qui regardait très calmement le ciel. Étrangement, le plus grand semblait regarder quelque chose avec précision. Yaku essayait tant bien que mal de regarder par la fenêtre, mais rien à faire, il ne captait pas aussi bien que son mage. 

Kuro arrêta les signaux, ils ne servaient à rien et visiblement l’autre félin semblait prendre plaisir à le voir galérer comme pas possible. Surtout que Kyoutani ne le regardait pas d’un très bon œil, il fallait juste espérer que ce dernier soit bien dressé ! 

Mais vue les grognements qui s’échappaient les uns après les autres, il fallait dire qu’Inuoka le reniflait. Même pour lui, c’était un horrible supplice à subir.

Pendant plus d’une bonne heure, au moins, les chats essayaient comme ils le pouvaient de faire la conversation. Yahaba était plutôt sympathique, il n’était pas très bavard, mais c’était toujours mieux que le familier. Kyoutani était en forme animale, et grognait sur quiconque semblait trop s’approcher de son mage. Kuro avait reçu une lettre de chaque maître/chef de guilde qui était d’accord pour lui apporter du soutien, sauf Karasuno étant donné que le chef venait en personne. 

Mais là n’est pas la question, il se trouve justement que cette dite lettre soulignait le fait que Kyoutani était près du niveau 18, et donc de rang B. Et que ce familier avait un comportement excessif envers les étrangers, Kuro n’aurait jamais cru que ce soit à un tel niveau… 

- Yaku ? J’aimerais avoir plus de détails à propos de cette mission, demanda calmement Yahaba.

Le félin bougea la tête de façon négative :

- Désolé, je préfère donner les informations récoltées devant tout le monde.

- Eh ! Je suis ton supérieure maintenant, tu devrais me les donner… Grommela Kuro.

- Plutôt mourir très cher ! Répondit-il, tirant la langue.

Lev soupira et Kenma fit de même, les deux familiers commençaient déjà à se lancer des insultes, ils ressemblaient à des gamins enfin des bébés félins, car ils étaient tout deux en forme animale. 

- Franchement, je pris pour que Bokuto puisse m’aider à te vaincre ! Hurla Kuro.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre pour le convaincre en sachant que je suis le meilleur ami d’Akaashi ?

- C’est un détail !

- T’es toujours aussi mauvais en relation Kuro, Bokuto est mentalement atteint et Tsukishima te rembarre dès qu’il le peut. Tu ne peux rien face à mon équipe !

- Ne commence pas avec ça Yaku ! Je te ferrais dire qu’avant aussi t’avais du mal avec les autres… Tu sais, les trafiquants et le res-Argff ! Kenma plaça une de ses mains avant que cette phrase fatidique ne soit terminée.

La salle était devenue silencieuse, Yaku ne parlait plus, il tremblotait légèrement. Lev jeta un regard noir, énervé à Kuro. À chaque fois, il fallait que ce dernier relance le sujet sensible. 

- Yaku ? Questionna timidement Lev, inquiet.

- C’est bon, j’vais plus loin. Des qu’Akaashi arrive envoie le moi s’il te plaît Lev…

Kuro regarda rapidement le chat s’éloigner vers la cheminée, sentant le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules et les regards lourd de reproche lancés par la moitié de la guilde environ. 

Yahaba soupira, attirant l’attention du chien doré, il lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer, au moins un peu. Parce que les prochains jours allaient être très longs, ils en étaient tout deux sûrs. 

- Faite que Sakunami soit présent, pria rapidement le mage temporel.

- Le p’tit mage et le géant qui était avec nous la dernière fois ? Oh non… Soupira en fronçant les sourcils le familier.

- Chut Kyoutani ! S’énerva Yahaba, c’est un de mes meilleurs amis avec Watari.

- Génial, mais c’est moi qui possède le traitement de faveur…

- Hein ?

- Tu sais, je connais tout t’es secrets, comme le fait que tu baves toujours quand on s’embrasse.

- Quoi ?! C’est vrai ? Dit-il en passant frénétiquement une main sur sa bouche.

Ils avaient subitement oublié le public, les joues de Kyoutani et Yahaba tournèrent alors au cramoisies. Kuro ricana bêtement, il n’avait pas prévu ça… 

Yahaba, lui, était encore choqué, s’était du flirt ? 


	2. Surprise, ils se font pranker (ça tourne mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel galère de faire les boutique...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops... Je suis très nulle pour éditer mes histoires x'D

Environ quelques heures après l’arriver de Kyoutani et Yahaba, les autres équipes de soutiens étaient arrivés. Dès qu’ils rentreraient Yahaba était sûr que son familier allait tuer Oikawa, c’était lui qui leur avait dit de partir en avance… Le pauvre mage avait regretter.  
Finalement, pas grand monde n’avait répondu à l’appel à l’aide de Nekoma, si l’on excluait Fukurodani qui ne possédait pas encore assez de mage et le fait qu’une bonne partie de Karasuno était de la partie.

Le mage de temps n’avait pas envie d’aller les voir, et visiblement son familier non plus. À la limite, l’idée de débuter la conversation avec le familier venu de la part de Fukurodani n’était pas horrible, mais il était déjà partit voir Yaku. Il entendit vaguement un grand mage aux cheveux couleurs charbon parler du fait que cette mission était ennuyeuse étant donnés que Oikawa ne sera pas présent.

Mais c’était pas vraiment important pour lui, par contre il ne fallait pas que Kyoutani entende ça.

\- Hinata, mon disciple ! Tu viens faire une mission si importante ? Je suis fier ! Parla fortement un grand gars avec des cheveux bicolores.

\- Tu sais Bokuto-san, une bonne partie de notre guilde est présente ! Nekoma et notre plus grand allié après tous ! Répondit un petit garçon aux cheveux roux.

Kyoutani, lui, semblait attiré par la conversation entre Kuro et Kenma. Étrangement c’est deux là parlaient de choses très intéressante, cela captivait son familier donc forcément ça mettait un peu la puce à l’oreille du mage. Yahaba avait une fois de plus laissé coulée la curiosité du familier, ce dernier semblait faire de gros effort, enfin juste en discrétion, et les gâcher avait juste un petit peu traversé l’esprit du brun.

Pour décrire le familier c’était assez simple. Il était simplement allongé sur le planché de la guilde, utilisant les ondes du sol pour comprendre la conversation et tout cela en faisant semblant de dormir. C’était mignon, mais Yahaba ne le dirait pas à voix haute…

Le mage se dirigea calmement vers le chien, il ne souhaitait pas le déranger, surtout si il arrivait à dénicher des informations utile. Qui à dit qu’ils resteraient calmement fidèles ? Sûrement pas, car dès que l’occasion se présentera ils partiraient loin de se troupeau d’agités. Yahaba ce baissa au niveau du familier, tirant doucement sur les poils de ce dernier pour attiré son attention.

\- Quoi ? Demanda, agacé, le familier reprenant forme humaine.

\- Pour les capes ?

\- T’es sérieux là ? Parce que je tiens un truc là, Iwaizumi sera content d’apprendre que Shiratorizawa à des troues immense en défense… Clama le blond.

Yahaba soupira, il était franchement agacé par tout se bruit.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Ça fait près de deux semaines que je te casse la tête avec c’est fichues capes ! Il haussa le ton vers la fin.

\- Mais moi ça m’intéresse pas des masses.

Kyoutani ne remarqua pas le sourire perfide du mage, mais il s’en fichait. La mine d’or d’informations était plus importante que des capes, enfin d‘après lui. Un sensation étrange le parcourra et avec quelques frissons lui parcourant l’échine, il avait un drôle de pré-sentiment. Les ondes perçue lui semblait étrangement familière avant de comprendre qu’il avait déjà entendu la plupart d’entre elles.

Yahaba ricana en voyant Kyoutani comprendre, ce dernier était revenu en sa forme animale et écoutait sournoisement la conversation précédente entre Kuro et Kenma, pour la deuxième fois. Le chien grogna férocement, c’était un avertissement parce qu’il n’appréciait pas remonter le temps.

Yahaba était satisfait, très satisfait.

\- Je pense pas que tu aimes l’idée de rester collé au sol Kyoutani. Je veux des capes, genre vraiment.

\- C’est de l’abus de pouvoir et en plus contre un familier, les autres vont s’en rendre compte !

\- Pas si je remonte encore et encore le temps.

\- Arrêtes, tu t’épuises pour rien. Et tu peux très bien t’en occuper tout seul ! Grogna Kyoutani, levant les yeux au ciel.

Yahaba n’était pas d’accord, il avait besoin que Kyoutani vienne avec lui. Il n’avait pas envie de simple capes en tissues, il en voulait des belles et en plus de ça elles devaient être enchantées. Et Kyoutani allait être utile, parce que le toutou était un détecteur à pouvoir.

Si Yahaba pouvait réussir à rouler un des vendeurs des rues commerçantes il ne s’en priverait pas.

\- S’il te plaît ? Sinon, à ce rythme là je vais sérieusement commencer à me demander qui tu préfères entre le sol et moi.

\- Quelle question, le so-

\- N’y réponds pas !

Après cette petite confrontation, Kyoutani laissa de précieuses informations de côté. Il ne voulait pas irrité Yahaba, même si au début c’était son objectif premier. Le blond ce leva donc, et partit à la poursuite du mage temporel qui avait finit par se lasser d’attendre. Ce dernier le connaissait un peu trop bien, visiblement il avait tilté que Kyoutani n’aimait pas avoir quelqu’un de renfrogné collé au basket. Ils n’étaient pas ensemble pour rien, les deux savaient très bien le comportement de l’autre, surtout Yahaba. Parfois Kyoutani trouvait que son petit-ami ressemblait à Oikawa...

Il le retrouva finalement, devant une boutique. En plein lèche-vitrine, un soupire exaspéré échappa au chien.

\- Elles ne sont pas magique. Dit-il simplement, tournant déjà les talons vers un des stands présent au début de la rue commerçante.

\- Woah ! Moins vite ! Cria Yahaba, qui lui attrapa un bout du tissue de sa chemise blanche.

Kyoutani évita de mentionné qu’il le pinçait en même temps, il ne voulait pas perdre Yahaba dans la foule.  
Ils s’arrêtèrent en voyant Yaku et une autre personne, différente de Lev, venir vers eux. Le familier aux cheveux châtain s’approcha rapidement, il arborait un sourire radieux qui contrastait avec sa façade maussade précédente.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose, précisément bien sûr ? Demanda le nouveau venu.

Yahaba fut stupéfié par la beauté de ce familier, il avait des yeux bleus sombres, le visage fin et des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Il finit par comprendre qu’ils avaient affaire au partenaire de se mage à la coupe ahurissante, Yahaba les avaient vu arriver ensemble après tout.

\- Des capes enchantées. Répondit Yahaba, il continua : les stands n’en proposent pas, c’est dommage.

Yaku hocha la tête, il comprenait très bien. L’équipement était quelque chose de très important, il ne fallait pas le négliger. Le félin étudia les étals et fut rapidement surprit, il ne laissa à personne le temps de remarquer sa surprise et empoigna Yahaba et Kyoutani, visiblement le chien s’ennuyait mais la poigne de fer de l’autre familier le fit quand même grogner.

\- Il y a un problème ? S’empressa de demander le troisième familier présent.

\- Akaashi, transforme toi s’il te plaît et va voir Kuroo. Dit lui que je l’attend à l’entrée de la troisième rue commercial ! Le familier avait l’air paniqué.

Yahaba ne comprenait pas plus que le dit Akaashi, après quelques secondes Akaashi se transforma en chouette. Décidant que Yaku avait remarqué quelque chose qui lui avait échappé, le félin essuya tous les produits vendus par les marchants du regard. Il n’écoutait plus rien, Yahaba abandonna l’idée de savoir ce qui se passait. Le mage chercha son familier du regard mais s’était peine perdue avec tous les passants qui faisaient leur courses…

Yaku, lui, n’arrêtait pas grommeler des phrases et des insultes à l’encontre de son chef de guilde. Kuroo allait probablement souffrir comme jamais… Pauvre de lui.

Les minutes défilaient et personne ne montrait le bout de son nez. Yahaba se demandait si les insultes profanées par Yaku allaient bientôt être pour Akaashi, il fallait dire que cela faisait un moment quand même…

\- Yaku ! Cria une voix au loin.

Yahaba laissa un soupire de joie sortir, il n’en pouvait plus des insultes de Yaku… Mais la rage du félin n’avait pas l’air apaisée.

Kuroo était venu, comme prévu. Mais il y avait un autre mage avec lui, le partenaire d’Akaashi si Yahaba avait bien compris. Il avait la même chouette que tout à l’heure sur l’épaule, sûrement Akaashi en forme animal, et n’osait pas parler. Même Kuroo, le supérieure de Yaku n’arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots.

\- Explique-moi. Explique-moi comment tu as fait pour ne pas remarquer _ça_ … Exigea Yaku.

\- Remarquer quoi ? Kuroo n’arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Les marchands ambulants pardi ! Shiratorizawa leur a très probablement bloqué _la_ route ! Hurla Yaku.

\- Impossible. Ils n’auraient pas pu bloquer _toutes les_ routes.

\- Mais regarde par toi-même, il n’y a aucun marchand magique… Juste quelques artefacts.

Kyoutani recolla les morceaux, il n’y avait aucun marchand ambulant, dans une des villes où le commerce est roi. Et Yaku semblait persuadé qu’une guilde ennemie en était la cause.

Nekoma et Shiratorizawa étaient en guerre, c’était une certitude maintenant.

Ils entendirent tous un petit ricanement, il venait du mage qui ressemblait à un hibou.

\- Il n’y a rien d’amusant Bokuto-san ! Cria la chouette.

\- Je suis désolé, mais voir Kuroo se faire hurler dessus… C’est magique !

\- Quoi ?! S’énerva Kuroo, n’appréciant pas être le centre d’attention.

Yaku devint rouge, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Le chef de guilde regretta instantanément d’avoir répondu à Bokuto, c’était d’ailleurs clairement ça que cherchait le hibou…

Impatient le petit félin laissa un coup partir, Kuroo ne l’avait pas vu venir et une vague d’électricité le traversa, le réveillant sur le coup. Il était pas endormi, mais perdu et pour un chef de guilde être lent n’était pas autorisé… Yaku n’avait pas lésiné le coup, et l’éclair lui faisait franchement mal.

Il était fier d’avoir Yaku dans sa guilde, mais comment dire… c’était pas franchement la joie quand ce dernier utilisait sa force sur lui. Yaku faisait mal, très mal… Et il ne contrôle pas encore sont élément fraîchement acquis.

\- KUROO ! Tu n’as pas de temps à accorder à Bokuto pour le moment !

\- Aïe ! Oui, j’ai compris… Je vais en parler avec Kenma. Il s’écarta rapidement de Yaku, comme un animal effrayé.

Finalement, Yahaba compris qu’il n’aurait pas la chance d’acheter une cape…

\- Tu n’as pas le temps d’aller voir Kenma non plus ! Utilise ton lien au pire… Il parla moins fort : Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Quoi ? N’importe quoi… Ah, Ooh.

\- T'es vraiment bigleux parfois... Grogna Yaku. 

C’est à ce moment là que Kuroo comprit. Certains des commerçants ne lui rappelaient rien, il n’arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ces visages… Et il ne se rappelait pas leur avoir donné l’autorisation de s’installer dans les rues commerçantes, tous ces individus lui étaient inconnus. Et il avait très bonne mémoire, il était un familier, et ces derniers on très bonne mémoire, c’est dans leur instinct après tout.

Ils étaient mal. Très mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! <3  
> Bientôt le chapitre trois... J’espère.  
> Désolée pour les fautes.  
> Oh et la première version du chapitre, j'avais décidée d'écrire "Kuro'o" mais c'était trop chiant :/

**Author's Note:**

> Vuala.  
> Merci.  
> Et j'ai du mal à écrire mes histoires, donc heureusement que les vacances arrivent !  
> Je me lance dans un gros projet là. J'espère pouvoir le réaliser sans trop de problème ^^''  
> *Kantoji : j'avais pas d'inspiration, sorry ;(


End file.
